My first year at Hogwarts
by HogwartsGirl454
Summary: What if Harry always had a friend in the muggles' world? What if she's a wizard too? Follow Jane Fawley Throughout her first at Hogwarts with her bestfriend the boy who lived.
1. Friendship and great news

**Friendship and great news**

 _October 1985_

Today, Mrs Travers told us that we were going to have a pumpkin decorating contest. I love decorating pumpkins! Each year, my parents charm the pumpkin to make them talk, but they don't get in trouble because the muggles think it's what they call "specials effects".

Because of our pumpkins, our house was very popular among the trick-or-treaters and a lot of my classmates wanted to team up with me for the contest, especially Dudley Dursley.

"Fawley, he said, we're a team!"

I didn't want to team up with him; he was bully and he would let me do all the work alone so he could collect the price in the end.

"I already have a partner", I lied.

"Who", he asked me wondering who dared steal his chance of winning the contest.

I named the first person that crossed my mind: the little boy with round glasses.

"I'm with Harry", I said proudly, turning around to face a surprised jet black haired boy.

I made my way to the front of the classroom to pick up a pumpkin. I went back to Harry and sat down next to him. He remained quiet for a moment before he finally talked to me.

"You shouldn't have done that", he said nervously.

"Done what?" I asked innocently.

"Team up with me. Now, he will maybe be mean to you too. He'll make every one avoid you and you will be alone, like me."

"No, I won't be alone and you won't either because I will be with you."

* * *

When I came home that night, I told my parents I had made a new friend called Harry Potter. They were really happy for me. they even seemed proud Harry and I were friends…

The next day, Harry and I worked on our pumpkin. In the end, we had turned it into an alien and Mrs Travers found it so original that we won the first price. That day, Harry and I became inseparable.

* * *

Throughout the years our friendship grew and became stronger. While everyone else was avoiding Harry, I stayed with him. If Dudley was mean to his cousin, I would stand up for him and if he was mean to me, Harry would confront him (Which usually ended with Harry and I running from his cousin.)

* * *

 _1991_

I woke up to the sound of something tapping on my window. I got out of bed, opened the curtains and saw an owl holding a letter in its beak. I opened the window to let the bird in and took the letter. I turned it over to know who it was intended to. In green ink was written:

Miss J. Fawley,

The blue room,

12 Privet Drive.

I opened the envelope and began to read the letter.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,

Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Miss Fawley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1th. We await your owl by no later than July 31th.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall sig

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

I was so happy; I've been waiting for this moment all my life. My parents were going to be so proud: they're always talking about Hogwarts and the great time they had there. I can't wait to tell them and Harry…

I felt my heart sunk a little. Harry is a muggle, I can't tell him about Hogwarts and worse: he, my best friend, can't come with me. My eyes filled with tears and I began to cry,

I must have been crying very hard because my bedroom door slammed open. My parents ran towards me and hugged me tightly.

"What's wrong honey", my mom asked.

Without any word, I handed her the letter. She looked at it before giving it to my father.

"Jane, it's wonderful, my father said overly excited, why are you crying? You should be happy!"

"Why would I be happy if I have to go to school far away from when Harry can't come with and I can't even tell him about it because he's a muggle?", I asked why parents trough why sobs.

"Anne, my dad said to my mom, I think we can tell her."

"Tell me what?" I asked.

"Sweetheart, said my mom, Harry's a wizard too."

I couldn't believe it, how have I not realised that? Now that I think about it, the signs were quite obvious. I mean he did end up on the school roof once while he was being chased down by Dudley… Anyway, I can't wait to talk to him about it!

"I have to go see Harry!" I said.

"Wait a minute Jane", my father asked. "You can't tell him he's a wizard; he will learn it when it will be the right time for him to know. Besides, you can't see him today: we have some shopping to do."


	2. Diagon Alley

_**I do not own Harry Potter**_

 **Diagon Alley**

My parents and I apparated in Diagon Alley. I've never been here before and I have to say that it's wicked! There are wizards everywhere and every shop sells the craziest things you can imagine. My parents might be wizards, but they don't do a lot of magic back home since almost all our neighbors are muggles.

The first shop we went to was Ollivander's, the magic wands' shop. We were greeted by Mr Ollivander, the owner of the shop. This man is a little bit weird: as soon as he saw my parents, he recognised them and gave a description of their wand.

"Ah Mr and Mrs Fawley; ebony wood with a core made of dragon heartstring, great for potions and acacia wood with a phoenix feather as it core, perfect for healing charms. I remember as if I sold you your wands just a minute ago. What brings you here today?"

"We're here for our daughter", said my father. "She will be attending Hogwarts this year."

"Congratulation Miss Fawley!" He congratulated me. "I think I have the perfect wand for…"

Before he could finish his sentence, a box flew in my direction. I caught it before it could collide with my face and looked back at Mr Ollivander hoping he could explain me what just happened.

"This is strange, really strange…" He said. "If my supposition is right, there must be a strong connection between you and this wand…"

"What do you mean by a connection", I asked him.

"Well you see, the wand always chooses the wizard and I suppose this one wanted to be yours so much that it flew towards you as if you were a magnet."

Then, the old man took the box, opened it and carefully took the wand out. He observed it carefully before saying:

"Pine wood with unicorn hair as it core. A very loyal wand that is great for charms."

He handed me the wand and at the very moment it touched my hand, I felt some kind of energy rushing through my body. I glanced at the wand and saw that colourful sparks coming from its tip. I looked back at Mr Ollivander who looked proud with himself.

"I guessed right, he said, this wand is perfect for you."

To this, he turned to my parents to discuss about the price of the wand. We bought it, said goodbye to Mr Ollivander and left the shop. Then, we went to buy quills, rolls of parchment, a cauldron and potions ingredients. We had two shops left to visit: Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions and Flourish and Blotts.

When we got to Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, we came across the Weasley family. I know them pretty well since my father works at the ministry of magic and so does Mr Weasley. Also, I've stayed at the Burrow a couple of times when my parents were both away because of work so I became friends with the Weasley's children. Ron and I were both going to attend Hogwarts this year for the first time.

"Are you excited to finally go to Hogwarts?" he asked me while both of us were being measured for our school robes.

"Oh Merlin, yes! I can't wait till September 1st!"

"I'm eager to go to, he said, but the Sorting ceremony is scaring me a little"

"Ron, you don't have to worry about it, it's going to be alright."

"But what if I'm not brave enough to be in Gryffindor because I have a lot of fears? What if I'm sorted in Slytherin?"

"Having fears doesn't mean you're not brave. Bravery is not about not fearing anything; it's standing up for who you love and for what you believe in. Plus, being sorted into Slytherin doesn't make you a bad person."

"Maybe you're right, I shouldn't worry about it", he said still not completely reassured about the Sorting.

We started to talk about Quiditch, Wizard chess and many other things. Before I knew it, my robes were ready. We paid for them and said goodbye to the Weasley before we headed to Flourish and Blotts. There, my parents took my school list and told me to look around the bookstore for a book that would interest me.

As I was walking through the rows of books, I found a book called Hogwarts a History. I picked it up and began reading it. I have the bad habit of walking around when I'm reading and soon enough, I collided with someone. I looked up from my book to apologize to the person I've ran into and saw a girl who was about my age. She had brown eyes and bushy hair matching the color of her eyes.

"I'm so sorry, I said, I wasn't reading and not looking where I was going."

"It's alright, she said, I'm Hermione Granger by the way. What's your name?"

"I'm Jane Fawley. Are you going to attend Hogwarts this year?" I asked.

"Yes, it's going to be my first year there. I'm excited, but afraid that I'm going to be way behind every one else in class because my parents are not wizards…"

"Honestly, my parents are both wizards and I don't know more about charms than you do."

"Well that's making we way less nervous, Hermione said, but I think I'm still going to read my text books before school starts because I'm just to curious to wait!"

"Same here, maybe we could practice some charms together this summer."

"That would be awesome!"

She quickly glanced at the book I was reading and told me she was thinking about buying it too. Then, she started to talk to me about the book she was reading: The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. She told me that this year, a real hero was going to attend Hogwarts as a first year too.

"Who is he?" I asked curiously.

"Harry James Potter, the boy who defeated the Dark Lord", she told me.

This made me feel like I didn't know my best friend at all. The entire wizarding world knew more about him than me, the person who is the closest to him.

Hermione and I exchanged phone numbers (My family is trying to look as muggle as possible so we do have a phone at home.) and I went back to my parents who were having a conversation with Hermione's. Her parents invited me to their house later in the summer.

* * *

When my parents and I got home, I decided to ask them why they didn't tell me about Harry being a wizard and not just any wizard: the one who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

I learned that my mother was Harry's mother's best friend and that she wanted to make sure the Dursley weren't treating him too badly so my parents decided to go live near from them. They had talked about it with Professor Dumbledore who made them promised not to tell Harry who he really was. I was never told about it in fears I would've told Harry.

* * *

I didn't get to see Harry for the following days because the Dursley went away to avoid the letters that kept coming no matter what they did. By this time, I was done with reading Hogwarts a History and half through my charms text book. I learnt so many interesting things about the school that it felt like I was already there. Sadly, I still had to wait a month before actually going to school.

One afternoon, the telephone rang. I answered it and to my joy, it was Hermione. She was inviting me over to her house until the beginning of the school year.

It didn't take me long to pack since I had already prepared my trunk for school. For the rest of the summer, Hermione and I read our textbooks, practiced charms and talked about school and what subject we were the most looking forward to learn. Before I knew it, it was September 1st and I was finally going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.


End file.
